Yu-Gi-Oh! Over Limit ION
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Una misteriosa explosión estallo en la mitad de Ciudad Carmesi, marcando a todos los habitantes, Thierry es la unica persona que cree saber que paso esa noche, habla de un tal "sujeto de morado" que usando la RSV(Real Solid Vision) junto a una D-Wheel es quien esta detras de todas las victimas. 11 años han pasado y la primera pista lo lleva...¿El campeonato mundial?
1. El Sendero de los que no fueron elegido

**Prologo:**  
Su nombre es Thierry Gadianni.

Real Solid Vision.

Un nuevo sistema nunca antes visto había aparecido, originalmente no era más que una versión futurista de alguna impresora 3d que tenía la capacidad de darle masa a los hologramas, fue sorprendente en un principio, pero para hacer valer esta tecnología realmente en la vida cotidiana era algo mucho más complicado, después de todo, la energía necesaria para mantenerlo no podía ser sustentada.

Así fue como llego la respuesta a ello, la D-Wheel.

"—Sabia que era inútil, no importa que tanto me sujetara de su cintura o que tanto me aferrase a su camisa, solo bastaba un ligero movimiento y mi cuerpo saldría disparado de su D-Wheel, lo sentía en cada curva que dábamos, no tenía los ojos abierto, después de todo solo era un niño asustado, pero acurrucado en su espalda con las lagrimas en mis ojos podía imaginar en mi mente mi piel siendo desgarrada por el viento, mi rostro desprendiéndose de mi cuello en el asfalto y un choque que, terminaba conmigo envuelto en llamas.

Soy un hombre temeroso y fui un niño asustadizo, pero no estoy exagerando, ese no había sido un duelo y sobretodo una carrera convencional, incluso hoy en día no puedo imaginar algo más peligroso que esas D-Wheel. Dejando una luz neón envuelta en rayos de color roja y purpura, ambos duelistas recorrían avenidas enteras como un relampago, la ciudad entera se había vuelto el campo de batalla. Encontrándome a mí mismo en la posición de víctima, debía abrir los ojos, tenía que ver quien era la persona que me había salvado y podía competir con ese monstro, contra ese destello morado.

Tome un momento para mí mismo y con un coraje que no tenía, mis ojos se abrieron por ellos solos, pero en lugar de respuestas, un mar de preguntas nuevas habian aparecido, como por ejemplo: La luz de aquel semáforo en rojo… ¿Cuántas veces la abre visto? No ha pasado un solo minuto, pero ya he atravesado esta misma calle cuatro veces y más importante aun ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir en rojo? ¿Por qué nadie se mueve? ¿Por qué nadie grita?

No fue que nadie pudiera vernos, es que no nos habían visto, no aun. La energía generada por esta carrera había sobrepasado a todo lo que había visto en ese entonces y ahora, esa cantidad de poder siendo usado para los monstros… ¿Eran realmente hologramas? Sus expresiones, su manera de actuar y pelear, podían sentir un alma palpitando en ellos. Casas enteras eran destruidas, los autos que eran mandados a volar por el impacto de los monstros quedaban meramente suspendidos en el aire, no hay nadie que pueda detenerlos, esta era la clase de camino en el que viven, invencibles, intocables, este era su mundo, su Speed World—"

— ¿No crees… que es un poco dramático? Esta carta, ademas, tu letra es horrible

— Usted no estuvo allí, oficial.

— Entonces, este chico de morado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta aquí? En la penitenciaría para menores: Street Patrol.

Hace 11 años, decenas de explosiones estallaron de manera casi simultánea a lo largo de Ciudad Carmersi a mitad de la madrugada, sin embargo, no encontraron ni una sola pista de lo que pudo haber pasado, alguien o algo se las había arreglado para arrasar una ciudad en poco más de un parpadeo, "el crimen perfecto" dirían algunos.

Y la persona que decidió dedicar su vida a revelar ese secreto es: Thierry Gadianni.

Teniendo Riding duels en el día y bueno, más riding duels en la noche, había tenido que convertirse a sí mismo en un detective si planeaba buscar algún tipo de respuestas, podía ser un amateur, pero su experiencia nacida en las calles era una que podía ser envidiada por cualquiera, quizás no tenia los mejores métodos pero se aseguraba de conseguir resultados.

— Esa noche, mientras la mayoría estaban durmiendo, ¡ustedes estaban obligando a los presos a realizar trabajos forzados en el patio de la prisión! Si una persona se opuso ante ustedes, lo más probable es que la hayan mandado a aislamiento y si fue así, si fue enviada a "aquella torre", significa que quizás pudo haber visto lo que paso.

Su nombre era la "Clock Tower Prision", es el sitio de máxima seguridad de la prisión en su mayoría y en la cima de esta, se encontraba la cárcel de aislamiento, con condiciones lamentables que apenas pueden sustentar la vida y entre esas cosas, estaba una única ventana con dirección a la ciudad, media solo unos cuatro centímetros o un poco menos, pero en ese desolado lugar, era el mayor medio de "entretenimiento".

— Eres bastante… Perspicaz, no sé como supo todo ello, ni tampoco me interesa, pero si lo que dices es cierto y ese día había alguien encerrado en aislamiento ¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía sigue aquí? Fue hace 11 años, la única manera de que permanezca aun aquí es que entrase a la edad de 7 años y me gusta pensar que no veré el día en que tenga que esposar a un niño, ¿No lo cree usted?

— ¿Quién hablo de un preso? Los trabajos forzados a esa hora de la noche, incluso como castigo simplemente está mal, Ciudad Carmesí no apoya esto, eso significa que algún grupo de policías debió haberlo hecho, pero no significa que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con el plan… ¿Cierto?

Con una de las cejas arqueadas, apoyo su barbilla en su muñeca mientras observaba fijamente al personaje tan atípico que acababa de llegar a su portería.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando…Niño?

— Así que dime, ¿Que fue exactamente lo que viste esa noche, aquella cuando tus propios compañeros te aislaron y degradaron hasta portero?

Terminando su frase balanceo su dedo índice señalando el rostro del oficial, gano la valentía para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

La manera en como saltaron las cejas del oficial y el sudor que caía desde su cien lo habían delatado, era inútil correr ahora, seguramente con su poder e influencia podría hacer algo para deshacerse de este mocoso, pero ¿Qué hay si no quisiera hacerlo?

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, no era una acusación que había visto venir, pero decidió no perder la compostura, cerró los ojos y reflexiono por unos segundos, en un momento había vuelto con su cara regular a la vez que le extendía un pequeño papel de presentación, poseía su nombre, apellido, algo sobre su trabajo y el servicio que ofrecía, pero lo importante era la dirección en la esquina inferior derecha, el lugar donde estaba su consultorio.

— Puede que haya visto algo, de ser así, puedes encontrarme en ese lugar, ahora una cosa más ¿Cómo te llamas?

Si esto iba a llegar a algún lado, al menos ambos deberían saber sus respectivos nombres, así que con una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y se señalo a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar.

— Thierry Gadianni, pero todos me llaman T.G.

 **Parte 1:**

El camino para ser un profesional era poco preciso, difuso y frágil, pero si existía un camino corto y seguro, ese tenia que ser aqui, una academia que se enfocaba en recoger a aquellos con potenciales para poder volverse los duelistas del futuro, incluso son lo suficientemente amables como para pagar los estudios de muchos con decenas de becas al año, pero por la misma razon de que solo existe una en su tipo, significa que todos los estudiantes son compañeros de su competencia, cosa que suele ser el mayor problema y a la vez beneficio del lugar.

— ¡Esto es una locura!

La voz aguda de una colegiala rubia, fue ahogada entre el rugir de los motores de un par de D-Wheel, ¿Los conductores? De primer año, Jax y del último año, Colin, ninguno se conocía, pero solo una cosa estaba clara, cualquiera que se haya atrevido a insultar al conductor más rápido y orgullo de la escuela deberá probarse así mismo, en una carrera o en su defecto, sufrir las consecuencias.

Jax no era una persona especialmente violenta o que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, pero esto había cruzado el límite, ahora es personal, pese a que lleva poco más de siete meses de experiencia, nunca antes había estado en un verdadero riding duel.

— Pudimos ser amigos, Colin.

Por otro lado…

Estando en su tercer año de preparatoria y con una asombrosa cantidad de más de setenta riding duels en su historial, no había ninguna razón para pensar que podría perder, al menos eso en condiciones normales. De acuerdo a las leyes de la escuela, cuando dos duelistas de años diferentes se enfrentan, el mayor, comenzara con menos vida de acuerdo a la diferencia de grado.

Como era de esperarse en una escuela que entrena Riding duelist, existe una cantidad considerable de pistas a la que los estudiantes pueden acceder para entrenar, en total hay tres, cada una está ubicada en el medio de un "estadio" con diferentes niveles de dificultad.

— Jax, Colin, no tienen que hacer esto.

Y la chica en medio de ambos duelistas, es…

— …Esta bien, Cora, puedes confiar en mí, me encargare de ese cretino.

Ella había escuchado ese tono de voz antes, no se iba a echar para atrás, al haber crecido junto con él podía saber cuando era un caso perdido pero al mismo tiempo aprendió a cómo lidiar con ello, es por eso que dejo caer sus cejas y cerro sus ojos resignada, ignorando su falda escolar dio un salto intrépido en su dirección, ahora, Jax ha ganado un nuevo copiloto.

— Muy bien, pero no lo harás solo.

Ya que ambos son estudiantes, las D-Wheel que manejan son suministradas por el colegio y tienen las mismas capacidades y diseño, a juzgar por su apariencia daban la impresión que estuvieran a medio-hacer, como si fuesen solo un prototipo, aun así, tomando en cuenta que eran creadas para adolescentes su velocidad podía llegar a los 100km/h.

— Si piensas que al usar a Cora como copiloto me voy a contener, estas equivocado.

Tomando un casco que hacia juego con la moto, lo coloco sobre su cabeza, siguiéndolo, Cora y Jax hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

"Searing Flames" Ese es el nombre de la pista en la que van a correr hoy, es la más fácil de las tres pistas que tiene la escuela, es la única a las que los de primer año tienen acceso, está concentrada en empujar a los estudiantes a perder el miedo en la velocidad así no es más que un gran ovalo, bastante básico.

En el cristal de sus cascos, una voz femenina generada por computadora hablo: "¿Preparado? 3, 2, 1… ¡Riding Duel! ¡Acceleration!

Cuatro segundos.

Solo eso fue necesario para que la primera esquina fuera tomada junto al primer turno con una velocidad de 70Km/h.

Con una mano en el volante y la otra en su primer robo, ¡Jax toma la delantera!

— (¡¿Qué tal eso?! ¿Lo viste venir? ¿Colin…?)

No está.

La distancia entre el punto de inicio y la primera curva era muy corta, esto era normal, pero entonces, si de acuerdo a la información en su casco él había ganado el robo ¿Eso no significa que había sido más rápido? Tuvo que serlo, es la única manera de comenzar, no hay manera de que este frente a él, pero, ¿Por qué tampoco estaba detrás?

No eran más que solo un par de centímetros, pero como si se tratase de su sombra, justo a un lado de él, donde no podía ser visto, Colin lo miro fijamente como lo buscaba con su cuello alrededor de toda la pista.

— (¡¿Podria ser?! A un lado de mi… ¡El—)

En el instante que titubeo, decidió mirar a su izquierda, tenía que saberlo ¿Estaba allí? ¿Había tomado la curva mal? ¿Dejo una abertura? Pero antes de poder saciar su sed de preguntas al girar la cabeza, una mano se adelanto desde el asiento trasero y se interpuso en medio, manteniendo su casco, su vista, en frente.

— (¡¿Cora?! Ya veo, lo entiendo, tú debes saber dónde está él perfectamente ¿No es así? Si volteo ahora, yo…)

— (Esa mujer, Cora, es una buena asistente, de segundo año si no me equivoco)

Desde el asiento de co-piloto, Cora y Colín cruzan miradas.

Tomando la curva a la par de Jax, imitando sus movimiento, escondido en su costado izquierdo, Colin había dominado la entrada, no se trataba de quien comenzaba primero, se trataba del control, la libertad de decidir quién o qué juega y cuando, los riding duel no son más que una batalla entre libertades.

100Km/h.

Una vez la curva había acabado, dejando caer sus dedos en el acelerador sin ningún tipo de temor, el duelista de tercer año, se escapa en el frente dejando detrás de sí solo una pantalla de humo, el primer lugar era suyo ahora.

En los Speed Duel, habían muchos métodos de ganar, independientemente de cómo vaya el duelo, esto sigue siendo una carrera y en lo que respecta a eso, la ventaja de Colín se hacía cada vez más evidente, el no necesitaba herirlo ni una sola vez, si podía asegurarse de llegar primero a la meta, el duelo acabaría inmediatamente dejándolo a él como inevitable ganador.

— Es tu turno, Jax, adelante, después de todo tu eres el primero en robar ¿No es así?

Normalmente sería imposible el mantener una conversación entre duelistas en medio de la pista, sus voces no serian capaz de alcanzar el uno al otro, pero eso no era ningún problema, sus cascos poseían un canal con el que podían comunicarse el uno al otro en cualquier momento que quisieran.

— ¡Coooolin!

4000LP Vs 2000LP

Primer turno

— ¡Invoco en modo de ataque: Genex Neutron Nv4(1800/1200)! Ahora, al terminar mi turno, se activa su efecto especial, me permite añadir un mounstro maquina/tuner desde mi deck a mi mano y la carta que eligo es…R-Genex Oracle, ahora, al agregar esta carta desde mi deck puedo invocarla de manera especial en modo de defensa (300/300)

Por otro lado, cuarenta metros más adelante.

Segundo turno.

— ¿Qué sucede, no hay nada que puedas hacer? Hmp, es mi turno, ¡Robo! Invoco a Fabled Ashnevel(1600/1200) en modo de ataque, ¡Batalla! Ataca a su juguete de metal, ahora, activo su habilidad especial al descartar una carta de mi mano al cementerio su poder se incrementa en 600 puntos, (1600→2200/1200)

Sobrevolando a través de la pista con su par de alas negras, Ashnevel arremete contra Genex Neutron usando una patada en picada, por fortuna para Jax, la real solid visión está restringida solo para duelo entre Duel Runners de ultimo año.

Con el cuerpo de Genex Neutron explotando en el aire, un calor abrasador envolvió el cuerpo de Jax, necesitaba confirmarlo ¿Qué había sido eso? Alzo su cabeza en dirección a la batalla, pero aunque sus puntos de vida habían disminuido aun no se había concluido la fase de batalla.

Abriéndose paso entre un muro de fuego y metal carbonizado, Ashvel atraviesa el pecho de Neutron y sigue su camino en dirección de Jax.

— (¡E-esto es!) ¡Colin! ¡¿Perdiste la cordura?!

Un alarido de verdadera desesperación se escurre entre sus labios.

— (Me voy a asegurar de que este sea tu primer y último duelo)

Siguiendo su camino, la patada se estrella en frente de su rostro.

Justo ahora, debajo de su casco, su boca había sido golpeada al menos desde su perspectiva, tan fuerte como si se tratase de un martillazo, inevitablemente su cara dio media vuelta y desconcertado, había hecho lo último que un duelista debe hacer en un Speed Duel. Dejándolas llevar por el viento, sus manos se separaron del volante.

4000lp→3600lp  
70Km/h→68Km/h

Este habría sido el momento donde su D-Wheel perdería el curso del camino y se estrellaría frente a la primera pared, terminando con su carrera como duelista de una vez por todas, pero este también es el momento donde él agradecerá haberse hecho amigo de una persona tan confiable como ella.

Pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jax, Cora de segundo año tomo nuevamente el curso del duelo al sujetar el volante en sus manos, pero no solo se detuvo allí, colocando sus pies sobre los de Jax acelero aun más de lo que él jamás se hubiese arriesgado, ya Colin llevaba el tiempo suficiente corriendo a la máxima velocidad mientras que por su lado, ellos no solo iban a poco más de la velocidad promedio, si no que al ser atacados, también su velocidad sufre repercusiones.

— (¡Tch! ¿Realmente eres capaz de llegar tan lejos…Colin? El boleto para ese torneo, ¿Es tan importante para ti?)

 **Parte 2:**

No piensen mal de él.

Puede que no haya estudiado, este desempleado, soltero y lo único que se le dé medianamente bien sean los riding duels, ignorando que gaste su tiempo libre (realmente siempre está libre) jugando a ser algún tipo de investigador privado, pero nada de eso importa, porque hoy, todo va a cambiar.

— ¡Thierry! ¿En dónde demonios estas?

En una Gasolinera, al extremo de la ciudad.

— ¿Te lo he dicho varias veces, no es así? No me importa tener que alimentarte tres veces al día, pero asegúrate que sea la única preocupación que me des.

Gritando en todas direcciones, un anciano se desplaza a través de la tienda, que por fortuna o no, está vacía hoy para variar, su principal problema no era la falta de clientes, de todas maneras este trabajo es solo una manera de perder el tiempo, por otro lado, ese mocoso…

— (No puede ser, acaso…de nuevo ¿El…?)

Esta no es la primera vez que se perdía de manera tan repentina y ya que no había escuchado el sonido de ningún motor en la última hora, solo había un lugar donde podría estar.

Dando un portazo, el anciano abre la puerta que conecta la tienda con un garaje privado que posee en la parte trasera.

Efectivamente, allí estaba.

—…

Como podía esperarse de la definición de un garaje, este estaba aquí para guardar vehículos, siendo más precisos, D-Wheels, habían varias, muchas a medio terminar tiradas en las esquinas, un par totalmente funcionales pero nada destacable, sin embargo, había una excepción, dentro de una cámara de cristal, en el medio, una D-Wheel profesional de segunda generación reposaba en un asiento acolchado para sus llantas.

— Thierry, se lo mucho que quieres competir como profesional, anhelas tu debut más que cualquier otra cosa, lo pude notar en tus ojos aquel día y lo hago ahora, es especialmente difícil para ti, tomando en cuenta de que no terminaste la escuela.

Moon Spark Blaster.

Esta D-Wheel había sido personalizada y dotada de grandes cualidades aereodinamicas, mientras que su resistencia era solo un poco más de lo necesario su velocidad compensaba todo lo que pudiera desear, aun así, su punto más fuerte recaía en su flexibilidad a la hora de tomar curvas o posiciones poco ortodoxas en un duelo. El color que predominaba era el azul rey con trazos de color blanco a lo largo de todo el asiento, como si hubiera corrido por tanto tiempo que el viento se hubiese quedado impreso en su metal.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, la mano de Thierry ya estaba en el vitral.

— Hey, T.G, no te desanimes, algún día estarás listo para conducirlo y cuando ese momento llegue yo te lo hare saber, estoy seguro que lo sabes, pero este es el único recuerdo que queda de mi hij—Seguramente su abuelo siguió hablando por un rato mas, pero Thierry había dejado de escucharlo, no porque no quería, es porque no podía, las voces en su mente, sus pensamientos habían sofocado todo tipo de distracción— ¿De acuerdo?

Sin haber estado seguro a que estaba respondiendo, Thierry hablo.

— De acuerdo, lo tomare en cuenta, abuelo.

— Muy bien, yo me iré ahora, no te quedes hasta tarde.

Averiguar qué había sucedido esa noche estaba bien y todo eso, pero incluso si lo lograse no se sentiría completo, el acabar con aquella persona era solamente un acto de venganza, sin embargo, esto, esto iba a ser su método de redimirse.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el torneo mundial comenzara a moverse y para aquellos que no son duelistas profesionales o pueden ganar un pase directo al venir de alguna privilegiada escuela de duelos, solo les queda un sendero por recorrer, el de la puerta trasera, detrás del telón, el poco convencional.

— Lo lamento abuelo, esto no es por mí, es por ti.

Verán, existe un tercer método para poder entrar y ese es el tener una carta de recomendación de uno de los jueces encargados de organizar el evento, estos, viajan alrededor del mundo buscando duelistas proezas, talentosos y únicos, actúan como filtro para lo mejor de lo mejor, pero no todos actúan de la misma manera, un miembro de ese selecto grupo tiene otro tipo de… Perspectiva.

Cree fervientemente en la frase "En el fuego más intenso se forja el metal más fuerte", habiendo alcanzado su posición tras engaños y artimañas, usa un pequeño gran negocio anónimo en una gran recamara oculta debajo de la tierra, donde Riding Duels ilegales son llevados a cabo y al mismo tiempo, decide quién es merecedor de ganar un boleto, una oportunidad para lograr llegar a la cima.

Solo un par de horas después, con la luna en la cúspide del cielo, una llamada lo interrumpió en la soledad de ese antiguo garaje, porque si, aun seguía allí. Thierry no tenía celular pero aun así no lo necesitaba para recibir una llamada, cumpliendo la labor de un D-Gazer, toma su casco desde una esquina de la habitación, puede que no esté en un duelo pero aun así se lo coloca y tras apretar un botón en su costado, una voz distorsionada sale a través de los auriculares.

— El evento comenzara en un par de minutos pero no te veo aquí, no me dirás ahora que te acobardaste ¿Cierto?

— No te preocupes, llegare a tiempo, pero… ¿Solo es una carrera? ¿Solo necesito hacerlo una vez, cierto?

Su voz no titubeo, por el contrario, había sido totalmente firme, sus preguntas no eran algún tipo de suplica, era una amenaza, pero nada fuera de lo común, al menos para los oídos a los que eran dirigidos, quien sutilmente ignoro sus comentarios y se sobrepuso con una pregunta aun mas determinante.

— Solo te lo diré una vez más, esta es una carrera seria, honestamente, no creo que puedas conseguir una D-Wheel profesional y más importante aún, el sistema para mantener el real solid visión.

Tras un sorpresivo "Beep", Thierry termino la llamada.

— Solo una vez, tan solo necesito ganar una carrera hoy y será todo, lo prometo, abuelo.

Con el eco de un cristal desmoronándose y el rugido de un motor, atravesando la noche, T.G sobre Moon Spark Blaster se abalanza a gran velocidad sobre la autopista, él que había conducido todo tipos de D-Wheel pudo notarlo ahora que estaba sobre ella, el asiento era simplemente demasiado grande, no era una cuestión física o de espacio, era más… Emocional, algo de él se sentía sucio al estar aquí y ahora, recorriendo el asfalto como un ladrón hacia una carrera ilegal a solo una oportunidad que no era tan diferente a una apuesta.

— Entrar y salir, así es, la próxima semana esto será solo un mal recuerdo.

El lugar de encuentro donde se desarrollaba este tipo de evento era un poco aislado, aun así, estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad pero gracias a que T.G había salido desde el extremo de la ciudad le tomaría un par de minutos de llegar allí o quizás menos, gracias a la desolada autopista por la que transitaba, que aunque efectivamente en esta ciudad reinaban los riding duel y no paraban en ningún momento del día, no significaba que podían simplemente pelear en cualquier lugar que quisieran o los resultados podrían ser atroces, como por ejemplo…

— ¿Eh? Oye, oye, oye ¡¿Es enserio?!

Tomando la forma de una pequeña colina, el asfalto se doblo suficiente hasta explotar en una lluvia de perdigones en todas direcciones a tan solo un par de decenas de metros de la autopista, la magnitud del golpe fue lo suficientemente grande para levantar una cortina de humo en mitad de la carretera.

— (¿Una carrera? ¿Hasta aquí? Puede ser… ¿Una persecución policial? ¿Me tendieron una trampa? )

Pero antes de seguir formulándose más preguntas, abriendo un agujero a través de esa cortina de tierra, elevándose hacia el cielo, una D-Wheel montada por dos… ¿Estudiantes? Seguía su camino al aire, mientras que por el contrario, ascendiendo de aquel agujero donde se genero el estallido otra D-Wheel acompañada de un demonio rojo alado habían llevado su batalla hasta este lugar.

Y sin darse cuenta, por alguna razón, su casco se había conectado al canal donde se llevaba el duelo, permitiéndolo, aunque opaco, escuchar un comando: "¡Fabled Dianaira, ataque directo!", pero no se limito a eso, en una esquina de su campo de visión, un contador de puntos de vida había aparecido, esto era realmente poco convencional, debe ser cosa de las D-Wheel de segunda generación.

2900LP→100LP Vs 2000LP

Y junto al resultado de cambio de vida, una pregunta apareció en su D-Wheel: "¿Quieres unirte a la batalla?"

Las decenas de metros entre el agujero en el asfalto del cual había aparecido el demonio junto con los dos duelistas había sido reducido a poco menos de un metro y con la vida de dos personas inocentes peligrando, T.G habia sido acorralado.

— ¡Ahhhh rayos! ¡¿Tenía que pasar esto ahora?!

… … …

Battle Royal Mode: ON.

— En modo de ataque, ¡T.G Jet Falcon!


	2. Caminata Lunar

**Parte 1:**

Feel.

Las D-Wheel tienen el poder de crear Real Solid Vision pero el realismo de estos y que tanto se pueden manifestar en el mundo depende meramente del duelista, cosas como el tiempo, distancia, velocidad e incluso su estado de ánimo son tomados en cuenta a la hora de realizar la ecuación en donde el holograma pasa a tener masa, estas características junto a la manera de conducir hacen que cada persona produzca un tipo de daño muy diferente y característico, casi tan diferentes como los colores o sabores del mundo. "Feel" ese es el nombre que se usa para referir a la magnitud o categoría de daño que las personas pueden producir.

¿Pero qué tipo de beneficios podría traer esto? ¿No es simplemente mejor lo estándar como un Action duel? No, no lo es, este sistema se vuelve mucho mas practico, el que los niveles del Real Solid Vision dependan del usuario permite una gran gama de variantes, permitiendo que los niños de la academia en su último año puedan competir libremente entre ellos en un nivel totalmente equilibrado y que puedan tolerar, por otra parte, les da la oportunidad a aquellos duelistas cuya determinación sale de lo estándar, romper el límite establecido por defecto en los action duel y dar rienda suelta a un poder digno de ser llamado "Arma" y aquellas personas que apuestan su vida caminando en un sendero de incertidumbre, se hacen con el titulo de [PRO] Profesionales.

Duel Penalty: 4000LP→2000LP

100 LP - 2000LP Vs 2000LP

— ¡Adelante, Jet Falcon! (1400/1200)

Agitando sus alas y dejando un camino de plumas, la bestia alada se precipita en dirección de los dos estudiantes que habían sido arrojados al aire por el puñetazo de alguna especie de demonio rojo. Separados de su D-Wheel, ambos duelistas cuelgan a mitad del aire, al menos hasta que pocos segundos antes de que pudieran comenzar a descender fueran atrapados en las garras de Jet Falcon.

Aunque por otra parte, su D-Wheel… ¡BOOM! Tras un estallido estruendoso, se cubre con un manto de llamas y siguiendo su camino natural tras aquel golpe, sale fuera de la autopista a algún lugar allí abajo, de haber tenido más tiempo T.G hubiera podido evitarlo pero ahora solo le queda lamentarse y rogar porque nadie salga herido.

"D-Wheel/Destruido: JAX es el perdedor" 100LP→ 0LP

Y ahora había pasado de ser un Dos contra uno, a un uno vs uno, pero siendo honestos en el estado en el que había visto a ese par, no había esperado mas, de todas maneras trabajar en equipo no era lo suyo, aunque ahora mismo tenía una preocupación aun mas grande.

El enorme agujero que rompía la autopista y la dividía en dos, pero por si no fuera poco, al otro lado se encontraba con su D-Wheel estacionada pero con los motores aun encendidos naturalmente, el dueño de ese demonio rojo, Fabled Dianaira, esperándolo.

— (Colin… Ya veo, ese es tu nombre)

Ahora que el duelo había iniciado, su casco, le permitía ver el nombre de su contrincante, puntos de vida, cartas en mano y campo, así como sus estrellas o poder de ataque entre otros, esto fue diseñado para asistir al duelista, para evitar retrasarlo de alcanzar su máxima velocidad.

— ¡A-ayuda!  
— ¡Coooolin, Bastardo!

Parece que no estaban inconscientes aquellos dos, de hecho, ahora que estaban despiertos y en movimiento, el planear así como la fuerza para mantenerlos en el aire eran cada vez más difícil para Jet Falcón. Al igual como si la gravedad repentinamente hubiese aumentado varias veces, Jet Falcon es arrastrado hacia el concreto por el peso de los estudiantes poco a poco.

Una situación complicada.

Sin la posibilidad de dejarlos varados a mitad de la noche en la autopista, el único camino que le quedaba era el de tener que llevarlos con él y Jet Falcón hasta el final del duelo, por fortuna, de acuerdo a su GPS el final de la autopista había sido establecido como punto final de la carrera, solo necesitaba dejarlo atrás y retomar su meta principal, la carrera en el UnderGround.

— (Necesito más, más poder, más velocidad, más valor. Más Feel.)

Como si se tratase de una lluvia de luces las decenas de edificios en la gran ciudad se ven reflejados en su casco, con el viento abrazando su pecho, Thierry toma un gran aliento, para permitirse atesorar este momento. Justo hace un momento se dirigía hacia un duelo ilegal, justo ahora, con un suspiro hondo deja que sus ojos se aparten del escenario para admirar el paisaje y en breves momentos, iniciara un duelo. Este era su parte favorita de correr, todo lo que era, es y será pierden el valor una vez estas allí en la pista, todos se vuelven uno, te permite ser realmente tu mismo, pero por alguna extra razón, el hombre con el que se había encontrado hoy en la pista no había sido el mismo de ayer. Con un D-Wheel robada profanando la confianza de su abuelo y en busca de una carrera ilegal, se quedo atrapado en una especie de misión de rescate incluso sin saber cual bando es el correcto, si hubiera sabido que este sería él ahora…Que nostalgia, es para reir.

Con sus pensamientos en orden, aquellos edificios que podía ver detenidamente se volvieron simplemente manchas negras y amarillas en mitad de la noche, el tiempo que había parecido ser detenido, comenzó a correr.

— (¿Cuatro? No, ¿Seis metros de distancia?, esto no es algo que haría, pero si se trata de ti, Moon Spark Blaster, se que lo lograras)

Con su vista en frente y su acelerador en mano, basto un leve movimiento de dedos para que su velocidad saliera disparada a una que nunca antes había experimentado, una con la que solo había podido soñar y sin haberse percatado que tanto poder había usado, una pregunta cruzo por su mente: "¿Estoy… Flotando?" La verdad es que sus ruedas no se habían despegado del suelo, sin embargo, en este punto, había dejado de sentir que existía un suelo es como si pudiera ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera.

Y así, sin haberse percatado cuando o como, con una ventaja de más de cien metros ya había dejado aquella zanja como un problema del pasado, pero lo cierto, es que cuando paso por allí e incluso ahora, no puede percibir ninguna diferencia.

— ¡Detente, tu, psicópata! ¡¿Nos quieres matar a ambos?! ¡Desacelera, ahora! ¡Vas a chocar!  
— ¡Ahhh! Rayos, ¡¿Por qué siempre te metes en los problemas más raros, Jax?!

Parece que su D-Wheel destruida pese a haber acabado el duelo fue lo único que logro, pues podían seguir comunicándose mediante el canal integrado del casco, Thierry no los conocía en absoluto pero sus gritos de socorro lo arrastraron a la realidad nuevamente y lo sacaron de ese trance, inmediatamente, comenzó desacelerar tanto como podía pero nunca parecía ser suficiente, cuando verifico su velocidad actual, era: 135Km/h. Era más alto, ese no era el verdadero valor al que había conducido, podía decirlo con certeza ahora que estaba aquí, sin embargo seguía siendo demasiado alto aun para él, por lo que siguió bajando hasta que la D-Wheel no se movió más. Necesitaba un minuto.

— ¡Pheeew! Bien hecho, casi nos matas, quien quiera que seas, de alguna manera lograste llegar a un punto en el que puedes manejar.  
— ¡Kyaaaa! S-se que no es un buen momento, ¡Pero realmente le tengo miedo a las alturas!

Así, tras solo un par de segundos o menos, la primera curva apareció, ese chico, Jax, tenía razón, su límite era cerca de los 100Km/h es lo máximo que puede manejar, de haber llegado hasta acá con esa velocidad probablemente habría chocado y terminaría en un trágico final para los tres, ya que Jet Falcon desaparecería.

— Oh, cierto, Jet Falcón… ¿Dónde está? —Solo para asegurarse, miro el tablero en su D-Wheel que refleja el campo de ambos jugadores para descartar el hecho de que fuera destruido de alguna manera o inmovilizado — Hmmm, que raro.

— ¡Acá arriba!  
— Ah… Al fin, un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta — Sin tiempo para ocultar sus emociones, Cora se permitió dar un enorme suspiro—

Haciendo caso al mensaje de Jax, Thierry alzo la mirada.

— ¡¿Cómo llegaron hasta allá arriba?! ¡Eso es simplemente demasiado!

Con ambos cohetes encendidos y más real que nunca, T.G. Jet Falcon permanecía sobrevolando la D-Wheel de su duelista… ¡A mas de cien metros de altura! ¿Qué clase de Feeling se necesita para darle semejante poder? Cuando hasta no hace pocos minutos luchaba por no estrellarse en el concreto. Aquella habilidad que le había sido inyectada a su monstro es una que no puedes encontrar en otro monstro de su mismo calibre en otros medios como el Action Duel, verdaderamente maravilloso.

— ¡Oye! ¡Lo hiciste bien, Jet Falcon! ¡Es sorprendente!

Pero su repentina alegría fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué clase de persona habla con sus cartas? No es como si pudiera escucharte ¿Sabes? En todo caso, es mejor que vuelvas a encender los motores, puedo ver a Colín acercándose de manera muy violenta, parece que realmente lo humillaste al dejarlo atrás.

— (No puedo más… Voy a vomitar, este estúpido pajarraco huele horrible.) — "¿Huele... Horrible?" Al escucharse, Cora se detuvo a sí misma para reflexionar lo que había dicho— (¿Olor? ¿Puedo oler a este monstro? ¿Es eso siquiera posible?) — Aunque no tomo mucho para que esa sensación se perdiera rápidamente en un par de pocos segundos — (Ya no… Ya no está, ese aroma, ¿Por qué?) — Con un posición seria al respecto, este era un misterio que la había atrapado.

Mientras tanto, unos poco más de doscientos metros atrás.

— ¡Khhhh! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa D-Wheel? ¿Es porque es una profesional o simplemente es especial? Si no tuviera esta chatarra básica seguramente podría haberte acorralado — Y mientras más se acercaba, poco a poco comenzó a poder a distinguir la silueta de ese otro aquel duelista en el horizonte… ¿Sin moverse?— ¡! ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Ahora eres tu el que me reta a mi? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? ¡No voy a perdonarlo..Esta humillación!

El rango del canal de voz era limitado, ya que al ser Moon Spark Blaster de segunda generación carecía de muchas ventajas que actual era manejaba con facilidad y ese rango se limitaba a cien metros o algo más.

En cualquier caso Thierry Gadianni, ha perdido mucho tiempo y no puede seguir retrasando más esto, por lo que pone en marcha nuevamente los motores y así, con más de medio camino recorrido más la ventaja que logro sacar, solo fue cuestión de mantener una velocidad promedio de 100km/h nuevamente hasta llegar a la línea de meta que era traducido como el final de la autopista.

2000 LP Vs 2000LP → 0LP

Una victoria aplastante.

Existen muchas maneras de ganar en un Riding Duel, todos los corredores están consientes de eso, pero también existe en contraste muchas otras maneras de perder y entre ellas se encuentran aquellos que convencidos que cualquiera que gane por cualquier otro método que no sea el convencional es un oportunista, un cobarde, pero ciertamente, Colín no es una persona de esas.

Con sus puntos de vida reducidos a cero, súbitamente la D-Wheel fuerza un freno de emergencia que lo deja varado a mitad de la autopista.

— ¡Maldición! — Bajándose del vehículo, pasa a quitarse el casco en una rabieta que termina con él, estrellándolo contra el pavimento — ¡No! No, no, no ¿De qué escuela es ese hombre? Recuerdo su nombre, lo vi al enfrentarnos, "T.G.", es bue— No, no puede existir alguien más capacitado que él ¿Qué locura estaba a punto de decir?—… Solo gano por esa D-Wheel, la próxima vez me asegurare de que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. (Conozco a cada estudiante de la academia, después de todos son potenciales rivales y futuros enemigos, pero no lo reconozco a él, lucia algo mayor, seguramente es alguien que ya se graduó, fui ingenuo al no pensar una posibilidad como esa)

Discutiendo consigo mismo, Colín no paraba de dar vueltas en la autopista de un lado a otro mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y jalaba el cabello, es decir, ha perdido antes, pero este tipo de derrota destruyo su orgullo como uno de los tres estudiantes más capacitados y favoritos para entrar al torneo. Nadie debe enterarse de esto. Colín y ahora Cora, resultaron ser más problemáticos de lo que aparentaban.

 **Parte 2:**

Con el duelo finalizado, de manera natural, T.G. Jet Falcón había desaparecido y Thierry no podía simplemente usar libremente la real solid visión a placer, cualquiera que pudiera lograr hacer esa hazaña sería tan peligroso y atemorizante que solo algún sobrenombre como "Phantom" parecería ser apropiado.

De cualquiera manera, la luna había llegado al punto más alto del cielo y pese a que Ciudad Carmesí era bastante segura, dese aquella noche, muchos delincuentes ganaron la confianza de querer hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisieran, prueba de ello es el nacimiento de UnderGround, lugar donde será su gran debut y se haría con un boleto para el campeonato mundial, lo único que tenía que hacer era ganar la serie de carreras de esta noche… Hace cuarenta minutos.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, en un depósito abandonado.

—…

Como era de esperarse de cualquier cosa que tuviera el adjetivo "abandonado" como primer adjetivo de referencia, el lugar es un desastre, algo espacioso, pero desordenado, muchas partes de diferentes D-Wheel tiradas en todos lados, herramientas oxidadas y si no fuera porque el lugar está iluminado, juraría que alguien había decidido venir a morir detrás de aquella pila de escombros, el único punto positivo es que no parece haber ningún otro ser vivo aparte de Thierry y bueno, ellos dos.

Con el casco aun en su cabeza, Thierry Gadianni permanece en una esquina, apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras ve ese mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

"No te presentaste, aposte por ti y me hiciste perder, quede como un idiota, las instrucciones eran simples. Pude haberte hecho grande. No me importa que te haya pasado ni porque, pero vas a pagar y lo sabes, te vi entrar al depósito, creo que ya sabes lo que quiero."

— (Lo siento, anciano.)

Pero mientras la noche se hacía más oscura no era el único sentimiento que incrementaba, como si se tratase de una oleada, el frio descendía con cada minuto que pasaba, incluso estando allí adentro podían ver su propio aliento en él aire.

En ese mismo deposito, en una pila de ropa vieja, Jax y Cora descansaban, era una pila pequeña como una almohada así que estaban obligados a tener que compartirla a cambio de sacrificar algo de espacio personal. Puede que ellos no estén en tantos problemas pero no dejan de estar menos desconcertados, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron allí? Mas importante aun ¿Cómo saldrán de esto?

Luego de que la D-Wheel de Jax fuera destruida, una llamada anónima reporto un duelo ilegal en un lugar no autorizado con daños a la propiedad, entre otro par de cargos más técnicos, la policía especialista en Riding duels se aventuro con el fin de interceptar a los malhechores, al ver la magnitud de los daños, llenaron por completo toda la ciudad.

T.G estaba ahora comprometido, no podía dejar abandonados a esos dos estudiantes, pero tampoco simplemente podía ir libremente a UnderGround ya que si era seguido por alguno y los llevaba hasta allí las consecuencias iban a ser peligrosas, pero por fortuna o desgracia para él, aparentemente su manager en los duelos ilegales le había encargado a un vigilante que se asegurara de seguirle el paso para que no hiciera una estupidez y cumpliendo su trabajo, irrumpió el canal de su casco con un d-gazer y lo guio hasta este escondite, uno de cientos que tiene UnderGround para situaciones como estas. Pese al claro fracaso de su debut, actuó bien, discreto, así que a cambio de un precio por haber fallado, recibió una última ayuda de cortesía, rompiendo la conexión con UnderGround que le había tomado dos años conseguir.

Hasta aquí no habría ningún problema, el podría tolerar esas condiciones, pero al final resulta que si los hay, después de todo, para sacarlo de este embrollo tomaron la posesión más preciada y ultimo recuerdo del hijo de su abuelo. Moon Spark Blaster.

Sin un lugar a donde ir y ahora, sin un lugar a donde volver, no hay manera de que pueda verle la cara nuevamente, para decirle lo que había pasado y confirmar lo que todos habían predicho de él una y otra vez, que es un fracasado sin remedio.

— (Realmente, con todo mi corazón, por favor...) — Llevando su mano hacia su cara cubrió su rostro por reflejo — (¡Perdon!) — Con un nudo en la garganta, no puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas como respuesta a lo que había pasado. El no era una persona tan emocional como para dejar verse llorar frente a otros, pero para él, lo único que podía ver ahora era el rostro de aquel viejo que había decidido cuidar de él hace tantos años desmoronarse nuevamente por su culpa.

Se llevo la otra mano hasta su cabeza y se quito el casco como si se tratase de un calcetín, arrojándolo en algún lugar, sin duda, era un total desastre.

Por otro lado, con un inevitable sentimiento de culpa, Jax y Cora, acostados dándose la espalda el uno al otro permanecen con los ojos abiertos sin poder dormir, eligiendo escuchar su llanto y volverlo parte de ellos, no sabían cómo reaccionar a la situación o que debían decir, pero después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos hoy era lo más honorable por hacer, ¿Qué clase de vida habrá llevado hasta ahora? Luce tan complicado y profundo, que los hace reflexionar sobre la enorme variedad de personas que habitan en esta ciudad.

— Oye, Jax, crees que nosotr—

— No. Mañana, mañana hablaremos de ello, no sé porque le dio su D-Wheel a esas personas tan sospechosas pero seguramente… ¿Tú también lo vístete cierto?

— Si, la expresión de T.G en ese entonces.

— Cora, yo…quiero ayudar a este hombre, si existe alguna pizca de culpa realmente en nosotros…— Con un cambio brusco, Jax pasa a sentarse y apoyando una mano en el suelo, pasa a ver a Cora, quien en respuesta de este movimiento, gira su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos— Hare lo que esté en mis man—Rodeando su brazo, una mano cálida y blanca lo interrumpe.

— Muy bien, pero no lo harás solo.

Y Allí estaba de nuevo, esa misma sonrisa que ignoraba las consecuencias y se lanzaba a la aventura. Piel blanca como un copo de nieve, cabello rubio y corto con un lunar justo debajo del ojo izquierdo acompañado de unos hoyuelos a la hora de sonreír, no cabe duda alguna, esta es Cora.


	3. ¡Extreme Victory: Thierry Vs Jax!

"Searing Flames", Pista del instituto HuangLong.

Una semana después.

En la línea de meta, con una D-Wheel roja, Jax y a su lado, con una D-Wheel amarilla, T.G, ambos miran él uno al otro. No había sido mucho tiempo desde que en este mismo lugar, Colin había aplastado a Jax en su primer riding duel y con real solid visión, fue una experiencia traumática, especialmente porque no término allí, fue solo el inicio de una persecución que se extendió toda la noche.

Pero ahora, ha venido con un propósito diferente.

— Lamento que tu primer riding duel resultara ser así.

— No te preocupes por eso, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba cuando lo enfrente, pero en todo caso, incluso si no había tenido un riding duel, tras haber visto tal vez cientos de carreras puedo decir con confianza que ese no fue uno.

Observando a ese par desde las gradas, Cora con ambas manos en el aire las agitaba de izquierda a derecha para hacerse notar. No tenía el menor interés en quien ganara la carrera, pero aquella D-Wheel que usaba T.G era la suya así que no podía simplemente irse a algún otro lugar, pero la razón más importante de por la que seguía aquí era para poder enviarle su apoyo a Jax.

— ¡Buena suerte, chicos!

¿Qué clase de persona era T.G? ¿Por qué los había salvado? Esas son las preguntas que Jax se había estado planteando desde el momento que lo conoció e incluso ahora y hoy será el día en que sus dudas sean respondidas. "Las cartas, son las ropa del alma" Eso es lo que Jax cree firmemente, el deck no es más que un molde de la personalidad de su duelista, si realmente se va a enbarcar en esta aventura tan peligrosa debe saber que es algo reciproco.

Pero más allá de eso, esto es algo que ambos necesitaban después de ese día.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Esta bien, es sin RSV, puedo manejarlo.

Hubo duda en su voz.

Con las D-Wheel encendidas y el rugir de los motores, una voz digital femenina comenzó la cuenta regresiva en el canal de chat del duelo. "¿Preparados, caballeros? 3. 2. 1… ¡Riding duel! ¡Acceleration!" 

4000LP Vs 4000LP

Como era de esperarse o no, ambos duelistas están nerviosos, se cuestionan la razón de estar aquí y ahora, pero como si se tratase de un switch, en el momento en que escucharon la voz a través de sus auriculares hacer la cuenta regresiva, es como si todo lo que hubiesen vivido desde el último duelo hasta ahora haya sido simplemente un gran corte comercial, como si este se tratase de su verdadero lugar, donde pertenecen. Ambos no se vieron las caras, pero inconscientemente una pequeña risa llena de emoción ya estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Y así, con el sonar del disparo de arranque, ambos balancearon sus dedos sobre el acelerador se arroján sobre la pista nuevamente. Sin temor, sin expectativas, sin preocupaciones. Libres.

Sobreponiéndose el uno al otro, T.G toma la primera curva.

/On16Buam5QU

Primer Turno.

— ¡Robo! — Con su carta tendiendo entre su dedo índice y de en medio, hace girar su muñeca para que su carta sea revelada — En modo de ataque, invoco a mi monstro tuner, T.G Jet FalconNv4(1400/1200).

Tras un estallido de viento, volando a su lado, Jet Falcón se une a la batalla.

— Ahora, activo mi carta mágica continua, TGX300.

Adjuntándose a su D-Wheel, el motor encajo a la perfección con la máquina de Cora, como si se estuviese diseñada para que siempre fuese así. Con un par de turbinas y lleno de tubos de escape, aumenta el poder de todos los monstro que controles por cada "T.G" boca arriba.

Jet Falcón, Nv4 (1400→1700/1200)

A la vez que su poder se incrementa, su bestia alada suelta un alarido de guerra.

Con una delantera poco menor de cinco metro, T.G gira su cabeza hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa. Su turno había acabo.

Segundo Turno.

Junto con el primer robo, su corazón emitió un latido que no había palpitado hasta ahora.

— (Esto es… Este sentimiento) — Añadió la carta a su mano y confirmo lo que había sentido, acentiendo con su cabeza, sonrió — Activo mi carta mágica, "An unexpected guy", si no controlo monstros en mi campo me permite invocar directamente desde mi deck un monstro normal de nivel cuatro o inferior. En modo de ataque, mi monstro tuner, ¡Genex Controller! Nv3(1400/1200) ahora, desde mi mano, invoco a Genex Undine Nv3(1200/600)

Viste de color blanco.

—Nv3 Genex Undine, Nv3 Genex controller, ¡Tuning! Nacido de la oleada glacial que una vez acabo con el mundo, despierta de tu prisión de hielo…

Responde al nombre de Sincronía.

— ¡Synchro Summon: Hydro Genex Nv6(2300/1800)! — Con un pilar de luz plateada envolviendo su D-Wheel, tras un estallido de vapor, emergiendo envuelto en escarcha nevada y reorganizando su cuerpo, Hydro Genex entra al campo de batalla. — (Con esto debería ser suficiente para…)

/data/MetaMirrorCache/_yugioh_images_a_a6_HydroGenexTSHD_EN_SR_

86Km/h → 104Km/h

Multiplicando el nivel del monstro tuner por el del mounstro que fue usado para invocarse, da un resultado que es traducido en un incremento de poder momentáneo, este proceso natural de los Speed Duel, es llamado: Impacto Turbo.

Estando a mitad de la segunda curva, con un impulso de 18km/h con respecto a su velocidad actual, la mancha roja que era Jax a mitad de la pista se hace por primera vez desde que comenzó la carrera con la delantera. Claro, T.G podía tratar de usar el máximo poder de su D-Wheel para compensar(100km/h), pero a diferencia de acelerar, cuando recibes el impacto turbo, no existe ese pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que tu velocidad incrementa poco a poco hasta llegar a la requerida.

Por eso, impotente, T.G solo puede mirar como Jax se abre paso a través de él.

— ¡Hydro Genex: Ataca a Jet Falcon, atraviésalo con tu lanza helada!

Alzando vuelo gracias al par de turbinas que tiene en sus alas, acorta la distancia entre ambos y perfora el pecho del único monstro de T.G.

— La habilidad especial de mi monstro me permite ganar tantos puntos de vida como ataque tenga el monstro que destruí. ¿Qué te parece? Este es el poder de los Genex, ¿Sorprendente, verdad? (Divertido, este duelo es realmente divertido, ¿Lo estas disfrutando tu también, Thierry? Este fervor en mi pecho.) — Y aquí esta, la segunda curva, guardando silencio y sin ningún problema, Jax la atraviesa manteniendo su puesto en primer lugar — Coloco una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno.

4000LP→3400LP Vs 4000LP→5700LP

96Km/h→90Km/h

Tercer Turno

— Jax, se que tienes dudas sobre mí, sobre quien soy, quieres ayudarme pero dudas porque la vida te ha enseñado a dudar de todos y haces bien, pero lo cierto es, que si es posible…

T.G Alzo la mirada al frente, pero solo podía ver un camino de hielo siendo destilado por Hydro Genex. Él sabía que en esta arena de duelos, las palabras nunca eran suficientes.

— Déjame mostrarte, que clase de persona soy. ¡Robo! En el momento en que tú tienes un monstro y yo no tengo ninguno, puedo invocar a T.G. Striker Nv2(800/0) ahora con mi invocación normal, ¡Aparece, Catapult Dragon Nv2(900/1300)! — Ignorando completamente todas las escalas vistas hasta ahora, de alguna manera esta bestia logro emprender vuelo en contra de todas las probabilidades — Activo su efecto, que me permite hacer una invocación especial a un monstro tuner nivel 3 o menor desde mi mano, T.G. Cyber Magician Nv1(0/0) pero aun no acabo, si tengo un monstro tuner en el campo puedo invocar desde mi mano T.G. Gear Zombie Nv1(600/0).

Todas y cada una de las cartas que había estado escondiendo en su último turno ahora habían sido invocadas de manera simultánea en el campo. Luchando con todo lo que tiene, sin nada que temer o esconder, arriesgándose y preparado para vivir con el único robo de cada turno, esa es la clase de persona que era T.G.

— Cuando, Gear Zombie es invocado por su efecto debo elegir a un mounstro T.G en mi campo y reducir en mil puntos su ataque, así que selecciono a Cyber Magician.

Es esto, esta era la respuesta a todo, el Riding Duel. Podía verlo, justo ahora al cerrar los ojos, millones de espectadores a través del mundo, cartas que nunca antes había conocido, tipos de invocación que no sabía que existían, una cantidad infinita de duelos y arquetipos allá afuera. Un mundo escondido que no había sido explorado por nadie esperando a ser descubierto.

— Nv2 Catapult Dragon, Nv1 Gear Zombie, Nv2 Striker ¡Tuning! Tú, aquel caminas entre un mar de Runas…

Cubriendo a su D-Wheel, Striker toma la forma de dos aros de luz de verde mientras que por otro lado, siguiéndolo, un total de tres esferas de luz se alinean al frente, dando como resultado una explosión de luz en la que es consumido.

— ¡Synchro Summon: T.G Hyper Librarian!

/data/MetaMirrorCache/_2011_07_

Recibiendo un impacto de luz desde su espalda, Jax deja ver sus colmillos en una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas consciente de que aun me queda un monstro, cierto?

— Si, el pequeño tuner nivel 1, ¿Piensas hacer una sincronía de nivel 6 para igualar a mi Hydro Genex?

— No precisamente, la habilidad especial de T.G. Cyber Magician me permite hacer una invocación de sincronía usando un monstro T.G. de mi mano y la carta que me queda es… T.G Rush Rhino. Nv1Cyber Magician, Nvl 4 Rush Rhino ¡Tuning! Tú que te alzaste con el título de Gladiador cuando los dragones aun caminaban sobre la tierra. ¡Synchro Summon: T.G. Power Gladiator!

/data/MetaMirrorCache/_images_card_TG_Power_

— (Eres increíble, T.G, ¿Dos invocaciones synchro en el mismo turno? Vamos, si sigues jugando de esa manera… Me harás quedar mal frente a Cora, tu, idiota) — Con la velocidad redibida Hydro Genex consumida contra un impacto turbo de dos invocaciones sincronias...La única opción que le queda a Jax es agachar la mirada y ver como la espalda de su oponente se vuelve solo una pequeña mancha en el horizonte.

— Gracias a la habilidad de mi T.G. Hyper Librarian por haber hecho mi invocación synchro puedo robar una carta desde mi deck — Usando la esquina de sus ojos para ver la carta, confirma lo que estaba buscando — Coloco una carta boca abajo, ahora ¿No habrás olvidado mi carta mágica continua, cierto?

Hyper Librarian (2400→3000/2000)  
Power Gladiator (2300→2900/1800)

— Batalla, ¡Hyper Librarian destruye a Hydro Genex! — Hablando en una lengua que no podía ser comprendida por los humanos,relata un encanto que necesitaba de más de cien palabras por segundo, símbolos malditos comenzaban a salir de su boca invocando a la muerte, la muerte de Hydro Genex. — ¡Ataque directo, Power Gladiator!

3600LP Vs 5700→2100LP

"Si hubiera Real Solid Vision ¿Ya habría perdido?" Un terrorífico pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Jax. — (No, calma, no pienses de esa manera, no arruines esto para ti, si decidas jugar a eso siempre vas a terminar mal) — Con menos de la mitad de la pista por delante, el panorama no podría lucir peor para Jax, pero en situaciones como esta solo debía apartar sus miedos a un lado. El no podía ser Jax, no podía permitirse ser un duelista, en ese momento el solo existía para competir y ganar, nada mas importaba, solo era él.

Algo cambio en la expresión de Jax, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus músculos se relajaron, ya no podía mostrar ningún signo de de alegría o tristeza, una concentración definitiva.

— ¡Activo mi carta trampa, The Proud of the braves! Puedo invocar de manera especial un monstro desde mi cementerio cuyos puntos de ataque sean inferiores a la cantidad de daño recibido este turno, la carta que elijo es: Hydro Genex. Ahora, mi carta trampa se le equipara y le dara 300 puntos de ataques por cada monstro en el campo que haya sido invocado desde el extradeck.

Hydro Genex Nv6(2300→2900/1800)

Girando la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendido por su repentina recuperación, T.G se encuentra con una sorpresa — (Esa expresión…La he visto antes, aquella noche, yo…) — retomando su mirada al frente y con el impacto turbo agotado, toma la tercera curva con una ventaja considerable — Ya veo, con que así son las cosas, te lo agradezco, Jax. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Cuarto turno.

— Robo. ¡Activo mi carta de campo, Genex Core!

Emergiendo desde el centro de la pista ovalada, abriéndose pasó a través de la tierra una gigante gema cristalina sostenida con partes de cientos de maquinas distintas se elevo en el cielo.

— Con su efecto, puedo invocar de manera especial un mounstro tuner/genex desde mi mano o cementerio una vez por turno, la carta que yo eligo es… ¡Genex Controller, desde el cementerio! Ahora, cuando invoco de manera especial a un monstro por este efecto, puedo seleccionar un monstro del oponente y reducir su ataque en la misma cantidad de ataque que mi tuner y elijo a T.G Hyper Librarian (3000→1600/1800).

— ¡Ven!

— Cuando tengo un "Genex Controller" en el campo, puedo invocar sin sacrificios a Genex Furnace Nv5(2000/1300) desde mi mano. Ahora… Nv3 Genex Controller, Nv5 Genex Furnace ¡Tuning! Concebida para la guerra… ¡Synchro Summon: Thermal Genex!

/data/MetaMirrorCache/_yugioh_images_d_db_ThermalGenex_HA02_EN_ScR_1E_jpg_revision_

Como si se tratase del arma que traería el mismo Armagedón a la tierra, haciéndose un camino entre una puerta de llamas azules, con más de 25m de largo, Thermal Genex pasea sobre los hombros de su duelista ocasionando una sombra más grande que ningún otra, con un colosal tamaño hace notar su presencia incluso a las personas que no están en el estadio.

— El efecto de thermo genex se activa, gana 200 puntos de ataque por cada mounstro fuego en mi cementerio y al mismo tiempo, la trampa "The proud of the braves".

Thermo Genex Nv8 (2400→2600/1200)  
Hydro Genex Nv6 (2900→3200/1800)

Arrastrando a la enorme bestia de fuego sobre su cabeza y a su guerrero de agua como su paladín, usando el aumento del impacto turbo, aquella mancha distante en el horizonte se había convertido cada vez en una figura más nítida hasta el punto donde de con tan solo estirar la mano pudiese tocarlo.

El calor de la batalla. Perseguir y ser perseguido. El peso de estar en el primer lugar y la desesperación de estar en el segundo, ambas voluntades arremeten la una contra la otra dejando nada más que dos manchas, una roja y otra amarilla esfumándose en el viento.

— ¡Hydro Genex, ataca a Power Gladiator!

— (¿Quieres usar a Hydro Genex mientras pueda aprovechar al máximo potencial la carta trampa? Realmente pensaste en todo, ¡Pero!) ¡Carta trampa, Synchro Deflector!

Embistiendo en picada con su lanza de Hielo, con un movimiento agil de pies hydro genex es interceptado por una embestida de Power Gladiator desde su punto ciego, su ataque había sido negado, pero allí no terminaba su trabajo, justo inmediatamente despuesdes de la tacleada, arrojando su hacha como un boomerang en dirección a Thermal Genex un agujero que se convierte en un túnel hasta salir al final de su espalda, termina dando como resultado su destrucción. Con decenas de escombros en todas direcciones, Thermal Genex cae.

— ¡¿?! ¿Q-que? ¿Al mismo tiempo…Tu? ¡P-pero lo acabo de invocar!— Con un estallido de fuego en el aire y con hydro genex incapaz de seguir peleando, el turno de Jax ha finalizado, pero más importante aún, el estado mental que había logrado obtener por un par de segundos se había ido junto con su fase de batalla.

/qc3_58d4Clo

Quinto turno.

— ¡Robo!

— ¡¿Q-que?! Espera, ¿Tienes tres cartas? ¿Cuándo? Creí que habías agotado tu mano en el momento que invocaste a tus synchros.

— Asi fue, esto es parte de la habilidad de mi Hyper Librarian, me permite robar cartas ignorando de quien sea el propietario del monstro invocado ¿No es genial? Mi Hyper Librarian.

Tras este intercambio de golpes, ¿Cómo podía mantener ese carisma? Podría ser… ¿Nunca le importo ganar? No, eso no es cierto, el espíritu de pelea que había sentido en sus golpes no podía ser una mentira, entonces ¿Cómo? Bueno, lo cierto es que las consecuencias de ganar o perder eran algo que ocurrían una vez se baja de la D-Wheel, por eso, mientras estuviera corriendo no habría nada que pudiese llegar a él.

— (Tu eres el único genial aquí, tonto) — Pero incluso después de esta pelea, la batalla no había terminado y su espíritu debía permanecer firme — ¡Vamos, aun sigue de pie mi Hydro Genex!, tu gladiador hizo un buen trabajo pero aunque lograste destruir a mi otro synchro, ambos siguen teniendo el mismo poder de ataque.

Hydro Genex Nv6(3200→2900/1800)  
Power Gladiator Nv5(2900/1800)

Embistiéndose el uno al otro, ambos monstros corren al costado de sus duelistas mientras compiten por el primer puesto. Finalmente, justo frente a sus ojos, la meta ha aparecido. Manteniendo una velocidad uniforme sin nada que perder, dejan caer el acelerador con todo lo que tiene por dar, un último rugido hace eco a lo largo de toda la pista.

— ¡Carta Magica, De-Synchronia! Devolviendo a mi T.G. Hyper Librarian a mi extra deck puedo invocar desde mi cementerio a los monstros que fueron usados para su invocación, ¡Salgan: Catapult Dragon Nv2(900/1300), Gear Zombie Nv1(600/0) y Striker Nv2(800/0)! ¡Batalla!

Con la meta a la vista y la posibilidad de recibir un incremento turbo, otra sincronía hubiese sido suficiente para darle la ventaja que necesita para ganar, eso pudo haber sido lo más probable, incluso devolver al extra deck a Hydro Genex hubiera sido una posibilidad, pero esto no es sobre ganar, es sobre enviar un mensaje.

— (Recuperare a Moon Spark Blaster y derrotare al hombre de morado. Pero no siempre las cosas salen como las planeas y si me encuentro en un momento de debilidad o mis fuerzas se ven superadas, ¡No voy a solo!) ¡Mi carta mágica continua TGX300 se activa inmediatamente, ahora la cantidad de "T.G." en mi campo ha aumentado a 4! ¡Eso aumentara el poder de ataque de todos mis monstros en el campo por 1200!

T.G. Power Gladiator (2300→3500/1800)  
Hydro Genex (2900→2600/1800)

Con Hyper librarian fuera del juego, la carta trampa "The proude of the braves" disminuye el ataque nuevamente de Hydro Genex, por otro lado, prestándole su poder a Power Gladiator todos sus compañeros T.G. sobrevuelan a su lado en un desfile de poder.

— (Si yo no soy suficiente entonces…) ¡Ataca, Power Gladiator, Barbarian Cyclone Spin!

En menos de lo que toma un parpadeo, como si de un samurái se tratase, de un solo movimiento de brazo el cuerpo helado de Hydron Genex fue dividido a la mitad, dejando a su paso un estallido helado las partes de su cuerpo metálico se desmoronan por la carretera.

3600LP Vs 2100LP→1200LP

— ¡¿Puedes escucharlo, Jax?! ¡Mi respuesta!

T.G. Catapult Dragon (900→2100)  
T. Zombie (600→1800)  
T.G. Striker (800→2000)

— ¡Ataque Directo!

Una estampida de monstros cae como avalancha uno tras otro. Feroces, peligrosos, mortales. Cayendo desde el cielo con dirección a sus puntos de vida, sus ataques rodean su visión periférica.

3600LP Vs 1200LP→ 0LP

"Los puntos de vida de Jax han sido reducidos a cero. El ganador es: T.G."


End file.
